


Bonspiel

by Basingstoke



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-08
Updated: 2001-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story was written as a lark and only posted after much arm-twisting. it is not the slightest bit serious.  think of it as a hallucination, if you prefer....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bonspiel

**Author's Note:**

> this story was written as a lark and only posted after much arm-twisting. it is not the slightest bit serious.  think of it as a hallucination, if you prefer....

The Mounties are both mostly-dressed, henleys and uniform trousers and  
boots and suspenders.  Ray's kneeling naked on the bed with his hands  
cuffed behind his back, one Stetson on his head and the other on his lap;  
Turnbull on one side and Fraser on the other, looking at each other and  
then at him.

They lean in and kiss each other while Ray's chanting "c'mon c'mon c'mon!"  
and bouncing on his heels--but not dislodging the hat, it's propped up  
well.

"Patience is a virtue," says Fraser. 

"Since when have I been virtuous?"

"You have many virtues," Fraser says, and Ray groans and falls forward.   
Turnbull pinches his butt and Ray rolls onto his back and grins up at him.   
The hat falls to one side.

"Turnbull, you're my buddy, right?"

"I don't know, Ray, you've said several highly uncomplimentary things  
about curling."

"It was just fun, all in fun, and, and, come ON!"  Ray wiggles  
his hips at Turnbull.

Turnbull gives Fraser a wink and sends his suspenders flying off his  
shoulders.  He takes off his uniform shirt and puts the suspenders  
back on.  Ray just groans.

"That's a good look for you, Turnbull," Fraser says.

"Why thank you, sir."  Turnbull smiles and pats Ray's chest.

"We need a strategy to fully exploit the resources before us."   
Fraser's looking down at Ray.

"Hello!  I am still in the room!"

"Oh, I can see that Ray."  Fraser pinches one of Ray's nipples,  
rolling it between his fingers as Ray's eyes glaze over.

Turnbull's thinking.  "Perhaps if you employ his willing mouth  
while I redden his small but pleasingly firm and round buttocks with the  
flat of my hand?"

"Excellent plan, Turnbull.  But I'm afraid we would need a safeword  
for that."

"That's okay, I don't need a safeword," Ray mumbles, his eyes unfocused.   
"I'm good.  I'm greatness."

"Oh no, Ray, I insist."

"Uh?"  Ray blinks as Fraser starts stroking his chest instead.   
"Okay... um.... um... I can't think of one."  

"Bonspiel?" Turnbull suggests.

"I can get into that.  That works.  Yeah."  Ray wiggles  
closer to Turnbull.

"May I, sir?"  Turnbull indicates Ray to Fraser.

"By all means."  Fraser settles into a parade rest and watches  
with great interest.

Turnbull manhandles Ray over his lap with his butt in the air.   
Ray's hands are rubbing against each other, a full-body squirm.  Turnbull  
puts Fraser's hat back on Ray's head and dons his own.

He slaps Ray's ass, one noisy whack, and Ray jumps.  "Ow!"

Fraser touches Ray's face gently.  "I'm good, that was a good ow,  
I like that ow," Ray pants, and Turnbull whacks him again.

Fraser slips his fingers into Ray's mouth, letting Ray suck on them  
until Ray's putting in some really heartfelt groans and Turnbull rolls  
him off his lap.  Turnbull can't defile the uniform.

"I hate you, Turnbull, I hate you, I hate you."  Ray's writhing  
against the bed, but he can't get a good rub up because his hands are still  
cuffed behind his back.

"Turnbull," Fraser says, "would you please remove my boots?"  His  
cheeks are pink as Ray's.

"Oh, certainly sir!"  and Turnbull scrambles off the bed and kneels  
at Fraser's feet.  Turnbull rubs his cheek against the calf of Fraser's   
boot, kissing his way down, mumbling "I love the smell of neat's foot oil."

Fraser is looking at Ray and smiling.  He says "Turnbull, I've  
changed my mind.  would you mind unfastening my trousers instead?"

"Oh no sir."  Turnbull kneels up.  "I could unfasten your  
trousers with my teeth if you like, sir."

"Could you?  My goodness, Turnbull, you have talents I've never  
thought of."  He arches his eyebrows, obviously thinking it over.   
"However, I think in the interest of preserving the uniform, hands will  
do quite nicely."

Turnbull sighs but complies.  He puts his hands on Fraser's suspenders  
and looks up for permission, and Fraser nods.  Turnbull pulls down  
the suspenders and Fraser removes his own shirt and drops it on the floor.   
Ray's eyes follow the shirt and then fix back on Fraser....

"Turnbull, would you mind positioning Ray over the edge of the bed?"

Turnbull hops up and spins Ray around so that he's face down and kneeling  
on the ground.  He gives Ray a comforting little pat.

"Thank you, Constable."  Fraser smiles down at Ray and strokes  
his pinked-up butt.

Ray squirms around, turning his head to the side.  "Fraser, I can't  
see, that's not fair."

"All in good time, Ray."

"You suck."

Fraser slaps Ray's ass and Ray's hands twitch, but he's quiet.   
Fraser places his hands on either side of Ray's waist, bends over and kisses  
his spine.  

"Do you mind if I observe, sir?"

"Not at all, Turnbull."

Turnbull moves up the bed to kneel with his knees on either side of  
Ray's head.  

Ray looks up.  "Psst.  What's he doing?"  

Turnbull pats Ray's cheek, runs his hand through Ray's hair, and doesn't  
answer.  Fraser braces himself on Ray's back, leans over and kisses  
Turnbull briefly.

He straightens up and pushes down his trousers and boxers.

Turnbull sighs a little.  "Have I mentioned recently that you are  
extraordinarily aesthetically pleasing?"

"Why no, Turnbull.  Thank you kindly."

Ray whimpers.  He can hear everything but hear nothing.  He's  
reaching his hands up blindly for Fraser.

Fraser pins Ray's arms to the blanket, props one knee on the bed and  
rubs his cock against Ray's palm.  Ray groans and tries to grasp but  
he doesn't have any leverage; he's wriggling, tonguing Turnbull's fingers  
where they rest near his mouth.

Fraser draws his cock down Ray's palm and through his clutching fingers.   
He looks down at Ray's ass.  "Turnbull, if you please?"

Turnbull takes the tube of lubricant from the inside brim of his hat  
and stretches carefully around Fraser to lube them both up.  He has  
to lean his cheek on Fraser's shoulder and Fraser kisses him as he draws  
away, giving him a grateful smile.

Ray mumbles "Cold.  Slippery.  Someone please fuck me."

"_Patience_, Ray!" Fraser snaps.  He slaps Ray's ass, both  
sides, to warm him up; parts his legs, grabs his butt firmly and slides  
inside.

Ray arches up, panting into Turnbull's thigh, mumbling "yeah yeah yeah!"

Turnbull grasps Ray's shoulders and gently holds him down.  Fraser  
leans down and mouths his spine, his shoulder blades, licking his skin,  
tasting him.  Ray's tossing his head, his hair rustling against Turnbull's  
pants, whispering incoherent things.

Ray is rocking between Fraser's hands and Turnbull's--Fraser is fucking  
him hard--and Turnbull... is watching, wondering what Fraser has planned  
for him, because he knows he's not forgotten.  He never is.

Ray tenses up against his hands and comes into the blankets whispering  
"red, red."

Fraser presses his forehead to Ray's shoulder blades and pumps into  
his body, finishing a moment later with a sigh.

Fraser pulls out gently, crawls up onto the bed and rests his head on  
Turnbull's thigh, cuddling up to Ray.

"Fraser, you are so perverted I can't even deal," Ray says and kisses  
him, smiling.  

"That's unfortunate, Ray."

"But you were right, that was fun."

"I told you so, Ray."

Turnbull plays with Fraser's hair, making it stick up like Ray's.   
Fraser rolls onto his stomach and looks up at Turnbull.

He smiles.

"Would you like some bark tea, sir?  We just received a new batch  
from Whitehorse."

"No, Turnbull, but thank you.  Perhaps later."  He reaches  
over, fishes the key from Ray's back pocket and unlocks the handcuffs.  

Ray sighs and wiggles his fingers.  "I was enjoying those."

"I'm sorry, Ray, but I need these."

Turnbull looks at him, his eyes widening.  Fraser just smiles a  
little more.  "Turnbull, tell me your safeword again?"

"Moose Jaw."  Turnbull scrambles backward, leaving the bed.

"Ah, that's right."  Fraser leaves the bed as well, tugging his  
pants up firmly.  He tosses the handcuffs from hand to hand, looking  
at Turnbull and smiling. 

Fraser's standing between the bed and the door, and Turnbull is between  
the bed and the window; they both prowl around each other.  Turnbull  
makes a feint for the door and Fraser catches him around the waist.   
They wrestle for position.

Fraser pins him to the floor, one arm behind his back.  

Ray's wide-eyed.  "Fraser?"

Fraser smiles.  "Oh, it's just horseplay, Ray."  Turnbull  
nods in agreement, then winces as Fraser wrests his other arm behind his  
back as well.  

"I'm afraid you have me pinned, sir, and I must yield."

"Yes, yes you must."

Fraser's pulled two pieces of soft leather from his boot.  He wraps  
the leather around Turnbull's wrists and fastens the handcuffs around the  
leather, cuffing Turnbull to the leg of the bed.

Fraser snags Ray's pants from the chair and draws the belt from the  
loops.  He snaps it between his hands.  

Ray's propped up on his elbows watching the Mounties with great interest.   
"Aren't you going to take his pants off?"

"No, Ray."  Fraser doubles over the belt and holds it to Turnbull's  
mouth.  Turnbull flicks out his tongue to taste it and nods in satisfaction.

Fraser beats Turnbull with the belt strap.  Turnbull eventually  
starts groaning..."oh, that smarts! oh, goodness!"

"Fraser, he's humping the floor."

"Oh yes, Ray.  But he can't ejaculate."

"Why not?  Renny, think about showgirls."  Turnbull groans.

"He's in his uniform trousers.  He can't defile the uniform."

Turnbull groans louder.

"You've got a mean streak, Fraser."

"He thought it up."

Turnbull groans in a different key.

Fraser gives him one last whack and ruffles Turnbull's hair.  "Turnbull?"

Turnbull moans.

"C'mon, unlock him."

"Oh, all right.  I suppose he's ready."  Fraser unlocks Turnbull  
and rolls him over on his side.  Turnbull's lying there stroking the  
floor, panting.

Ray slides off the bed, cuddles up to Turnbull and unfastens his trousers.   
Turnbull whimpers and Ray swallows him down.

Turnbull shouts "God save the queen!" and comes almost immediately

Ray swallows, looks up at Fraser and asks, "Why are we on the floor?"

"Because we haven't gotten up yet," Fraser says, and gives Ray a hand.  

Fraser picks up Turnbull, who's grinning like a dope, and sets him face-down  
on one side of the bed.  The suspenders left a decorative V of unmarked  
skin on Turnbull's back.  Turnbull mutters something that sounds very  
like "thank you kindly."

Fraser curls in behind Ray and kisses his ear.  "I had a very good  
time."

"Yeah, me too."  Ray presses back into Fraser and rests his hand  
on Turnbull's well-shaped, trouser-clad butt.

"I'm gonna riiiide forever..." Turnbull mumbles into the pillow, and  
Ray and Fraser both snicker and settle in to sleep.

Sleep for a little while, at least.

 

 

##   
THE END!


End file.
